This invention relates to a V-belt pulley provided with an automatic belt tensioning device comprising two halves of a cone pulley which are arranged in a non-rotating manner on a shaft. At least one of the two halves can be moved axially by the force of a pressure spring towards the second half one in order to vary the dimension of the V-belt receiving groove defined therebetween.